


It's Not Over Yet....It's Barely Started

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Game Grumps, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hunters, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: After AntiSeptic kills Jack, Dark overtakes Markiplier, causing a chain reaction of "darks" slowly taking control of other youtubers. What started this, what are the "darks," and why are they after the youtubers?





	1. Antiseptic

The taste of blood...red, everywhere. His body truly was weak. If only Anti had known what flowed through Jack's veins, maybe he'd have left the Irishman alone. But, Jack wanted this, this...demon, this...thing. He'd summoned it, called it out from wherever this thing lived. And it killed him. On Halloween, nonetheless.

Jack woke, knife in his hand, dried blood on his neck. He wiped it off. What had happened? How would he tell everyone? He'd died, and he knew it. Blood left his body, his heart stopped, body went limp...dead. Anti still possessed him, that much he could tell, but Jack was in control for now. Next to him, he heard a squeak, then saw a creature squirm out of the corner of his eye. He tightened his gripped on his knife and faced the creature.

"Wh..." He was speechless. 

The creature froze, shaking, beating its tail on the ground. It was...a septic eye? But, they don't exist. Then again, Anti doesn't exist either. At least, he didn't. The Septic eye was plush size, slimy looking, and...terrified.

"What are you?" Jack demanded.

The eye scooted backward, and Jack knew who the threat was. He dropped the knife.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. Are you nice?"

The creature seemed to understand, and trailed a little check mark on the ground with its slime. Jack approached the creature slowly, as not to scare it.

"How long have you been here?"

The creature pointed its tail at the knife.

"You saw him...IT...kill me?"

Another slime covered check mark.

"What are you?" He asked again.

Slime covered question mark. Jack felt himself shake, and the eye became afraid again. Anti awakened, and was taking control again.


	2. Dead Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Arin of Game Grumps

“Arin,” A voice sounded.  
“Who is Arin?” The voice, a shell, looked up at him.  
Dan let go of him, backing away.  
“You’re not Arin,” He said.  
“Of course I am.”  
Those eyes…those dead, hallow eyes.  
“What are you?” The older one demanded.  
“This world’s worst nightmare,” His voice seemed to echo, to overlap itself.  
“What does that mean?”  
“A fallen angel. The first one, in fact.”  
Dan’s eyes widened.  
“No.”  
Arin laughed.  
“You’ve killed demons, yet you deny my existence.”  
“I’ll send you back to hell! You leave Arin alone!”  
Another laugh, this one very amused.  
“Dan, please. You won’t remember this conversation. But you will remember one thing.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Your insatiable blood lust,” He said.  
A smile.


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screwing with the timeline

The buzzing of flies and rotted food, rotted…Oh, god. How long had they been here, just sitting, holding their forks and spoons and knives? Completely stripped of flesh, untinsils and plates rusted. What happened here? Okay, Mark. Just step outside for a minute, regather your thoughts. Yep, just step outside, maybe throw up, and take a minute.

And that was when it got weird. See, the second he stepped out, life and movement filled the restaurant. People were walking around, talking, eating. It made no sense. Nothing made any goddamn sense. He looked around. No one was on their phones, he noticed.

“The hell’s going on here?” He said to himself.

Then he saw it: the electronic sign in front of the bank. October 31st, 2004. He blinked, checked the date again. Yep, the date was correct: 2004. Before Youtube, before FNAF, before he was even an adult. Whatever these things are, these “darks,” have some understanding of time travel. Now, to get back without screwing up the timeline. The diner. But will it work?


	4. Jack

A familiar blonde kicked in the door to Jack’s apartment.

“Come here, little guy,” He says to the eye, then looks to Anti, “And you…”  
He grabs the anti-septic, restraining him.  
“Jack? Jack, it’s me, Felix!”  
A growl, then a whimper.  
“Jack!”  
“F…Felix?”  
“Yeah,” He said, “You’re okay now.”  
“No,” Jack corrected, “He’s still in here. And that thing…”  
“Septiceye Sam.”  
“But, he’s not…”  
“That creature is psychic. It projects itself as whatever it thinks you’ll recognize.”  
“How do you know?”  
“He visited me in the form of Stephano, the statue.”  
“What is it?”  
“He’s not from here. He’s from that place where all the darks came, pulled from his home. Poor thing’s terrified, confused.”  
“How do we know we can trust him?”  
“We don’t.”


	5. The Eye

Perhaps, in another time, another world, another dimension. Perhaps he’ll be carried away from this wretched place. My god, what is this…Hell? The world, roast and barren. How could anyone survive without becoming a monster themselves? 

Please…Please, God help me…

A portal. A chance to escape, maybe. He took it. And now, two creatures discuss his fate. Perhaps he should kill them. After all, they summoned the darks, opened up the portal. And they’re harboring the darks. He can’t let those things loose upon this world.


End file.
